


Homecoming

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Wish Fulfillment, yes that is a SU reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is back and is real, solid in his arms. It feels like they could take the Academia on together as an unstoppable duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

He can barely believe his eyes when he sees her again. It's been at most a month since they've last seen each other, but it's felt like years. Yuya's never been away from her for such a long period of time. He didn't know how much he enjoyed her presence til she was gone.

But there is barely time for reminiscing. For before he can fully register her form, Yuzu has already closed the gap and flung her arms around him.

"Yuya!" It's so nice hearing her voice again, only slightly differing from Serena's but still all her own.

"Yuzu!" There is so much to be said, but his brain is a pile of mush. Emotions swirl and dance through his his head so his mouth starts moving on his own. "Did anyone hurt?"

"No, no, I'm ok. Did anyone hurt you?"

"Who cares?!" She is back and is real, solid in his arms, smiling at him with her bright, dazzling smile. It feels like they could take on the Academia together as an unstoppable duo.

"I do!" He can't help himself. Suddenly they're kids again, celebrating one of their dad's wins. As if as natural as breathing he picks her up and spins her around in the air. Yuzu laughs and laughs and laughs, also stuck in the past with him.

But as his arms weaken, Yuya reluctantly has to let her down again. Still nothing, nothing at all can surpass the pure joy he's experiencing.

"I've missed you," She pauses to catch her breath, moving to hold his hands in her's. "I missed everyone so much."

"We've missed you too."  _I've missed you._  But those words aren't needed. "Your dad was ready to jump dimensions to find you."

"Oh Dad!" She groans but more laughter is quick to follow. She knows she is her father's daughter and would have done the same if the roles were switched.

"Gongenzaka and the others we've lost would have been so excited," The ugly rumor rears its head, interrupting their happy moment. "But the Lancers are planning on busting them out, and now that we have you, I'm sure we'll be able to save them!"

"Lancers?" She slightly cocks her head in that familiar, birdlike manner of her's.

Before either can speak, the announcer woman is screaming her name, informing everyone that it's time for her second match. Anxiety paints Yuzu's features, and her grip around his hands become tighter. He feels the same way. After searching so long, the idea of parting is painful.

"Listen after I win, I need to properly introduce Yugo to you, he's been good to me. I don't know how it will work but we'll pull off somehow," She bites her lip in determination, blue fire dancing in her eyes.

"Mmn," Yuya nods. "Somehow we'll all get together again. Things will be able to go back to normal." It's a miracle they were able to reach each other like this in the first place, but they'll figure things out. Somehow.

"Hiragi Yuzu!" Once more her name is called out, and Yuya has to do one of the hardest he's ever done before. He lets her go.

With a new resolve, Yuzu rushes down to catch her match before it resolves in a winner by default. But before she is out of her sight, Yuya can't help but shout at her and say,

"Kick his butt into next Tuesday, Yuzu!"

Her reply is faint over the crowd's roar but still there, "I will!"

For the first time in a long time, Yuya lets out a sigh of relief.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So as my followers will know, I've been sucked into Arc-V hard. I don't know whether I ship these two or brotp them, but their pure. intense friendship is beautiful. They remind me of Steven and Connie from SU, it doesn't matter what their relationship is like as long as they are together


End file.
